Team Spirit.
'Team Spirit '''is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. It is also the debut of the Claw Zord and the Claw Megazord. Synopsis. When a Demon begins to steal the spirits of Coral Bay City residents, the Rangers must search for a way to defeat their new enemy without the help of Samurai Yellow whose spirit was stolen too. Plot. It's Melanie's birthday and everyone is super excited. Kimico plans a birthday party for her and the guys are helping out. Joey explains that he has the best present too which Ashton tells him that his is ten times better. Kimico and Nathan both laugh. Kimico gets up and tells Joey to keep Melanie occupied for the entire day too which he accepts. Meanwhile, Murakou's sleep rage begins to cause the Sanzu River to become choppy as new Demons begin to arise on the river bank. Spritface climbs aboard the Junk and tells Chibba that she's ready to destroy the Samurai Rangers and thief some souls. Chibba tells her to hurry to the Human World and cause trouble. Joey and Melanie playful take a walk through the City as Melanie asks why is he being so friendly to her. Joey tell her that he likes her, as a friend, and that they don't spend that much time together as they did before. Melanie smiles and turns away shyfully. In the city, Spritface rises from the Underworld and begin to suck the souls out of humans. Back at the Shiba House, Sato alerts the Rangers of the threat as they head out to stop it. Melanie and Joey are also alerted. The Rangers all morph and group together to confront the demon. Spritface easily takes down Joey, Ashton, Kimico, Shin, Nathan and Melanie. The Demon then takes Melanie's spirit. He mocks the other Rangers, and tells them that they only have twenty-four hours to defeat him or Melanie and the other humans, who she stole spirits from will die. She then tells the Rangers that she's going to the Underworld and never coming back. At the Shiba House, Melanie is put into bed by Sato and Kimico while the others wonder what to do next. People are seen in the hospital crying over there loved ones whose souls have been stolen. Meanwhile Ashton tries his best to awaken the sleeping Claw Zord but all his efforts are failure. In the Underworld, the Sanzu River is choppy as Spritface rejoice in her win against the Samurai Rangers. Joey begin to blame himself for what has happened to Melanie because he should have saved her. He then goes crazy and goes to the place where they fought Spritface calling her a coward and demanding she comes out and fight him. The others catch up to Joey and stops him from destroying the wall with his Spin Sword. Kimico runs up to him and gives him a hug as tears begin to swell in his and trickle down his face. As Shin approaches his friends, Dekker suddenly appears and tells them that the only way to get to the Underworld is to betray their human life and become a Demon. The Rangers begin to ponder over Dekker's words and just as they are going to give themselves up to the Underworld, Ashton appears saying he knows how to save Melanie and everyone else. To save everyone the Rangers must use their symbol power to activate Claw Zord, making it grow, which would in turn drag the demon out of the Underworld and unto the Surface World. The plan works and Sprittface is summoned upon by the Rangers as the Claw Zords knocks her against a wall. Spritface is surprised and confused to how the Rangers were able to drag her out of the Underworld to which Ashton explains that in there last battle against her he tag her with the Light Symbol using his Blade. By awakening the Claw Zord its Light Energy would be enough to drag her out. The Rangers then challenges the Demon into battle to which she willing accept. They morph and engage Spritface into battle. She tries to use her "Split Phase Attack" but discovers that it can't work because of the Light Symbol that was tagged on her. The Demon tries to escape but Nathan and Kimico are able to knock her out of the sky using there Power Weapons. As the Demon falls to ground, Jeoy impales her with his Forrest Spear and throws her into the air as Shin finishes her off with his Blaze Sword. Spritface revives in herself and comes back as a Mega Demon. The Rangers are astonished as Ashton climbs aboard the Claw Zord. He then charges towards the Demon who begins to fire beams at him. He then uses the Zords Claws to pick her up and throw her away. The Rangers are amazed at the Claw Zord's power as Spritface gets back up and threatens to tear the Zord apart. She summons a group Mega Scrappers to aid her in battle. Seeing this, Ashtons uses his Power Kanji to transform the Claw Zord into the Claw Megazord (East). The Mega Scarpers charges towards the Megazord which takes them down easily. Claw Megazord (West) is formed to deflect arrows that were being shot at it. The remaining Scrapers then comes in and incapcitate the Megazord which begins to struggle to get out of there grip. With the help of Samurai Battlewing, Ashton is able to free the Claw Megazord. He then switches to Claw Megazord (South) and uses its blades to destroy the remainding Mega Scrapers. He then switches back to East Formation to finish off Spritface once and for all with its "Claw Pincher Strike". The Demon is destroyed and all the spirits are returned back to there bodies. Melanie awakens with Sato at her side as she gives him a smile with him telling her that it's great to have her back. Later that evening, Melanie is blind folded and brought to the Dining Room where the Rangers surprise her with a birthday cake, gifts and a well decorated room set for a party. Joey walks up to Melanie and gives her her birthday present to which she begins to cry with joy and hugs Joey thanking him and the Rangers for everything that they have done for her. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Sean Micheal Afable as Shin Shiba *Steven Skyler as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Carlton *Rebekah Maclean-Fisher as Melanie Harrison *Adam Kezele as Ashton Lee *???? as Sato *???? as Dekker *Jeff Suzusterman as Lord Murakou (Voice Only) *Jeff Suzusterman as Tenta (Voice Only) *Kate Elliot as Chibba (Voice Only) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Spritface Sentai Counterpart. *'Act 20: The Ebi Origami's Transformation '''- Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes